


Light Loves

by Jinko



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Drabble, M/M, Pre 2B
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:03:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinko/pseuds/Jinko
Summary: “As much as I'd love to play with you in bed today, Magnus,” Alec said, dropping down to kiss Magnus’ bare shoulder, then another to the bare ridge of his ear, “I have work to do. Demons to kill; bureaucrats to placate.”His cat eyes shone brightly, playfully. “What's the password?”





	Light Loves

**Author's Note:**

> This is set between 2A and 2B and I completely forgot to post it before 2B started airing. Oh well.

Life had settled. 

Alec knew it wouldn't be for long, something worse always lays in wait around the corner, but following Valentine's arrest, life had settled. 

And he was, for the most part, loving it.

He loved that Izzy was getting healthy again; he loved that Jace wasn't a Morgenstern with demon blood in him; he loved that the Institute was running with some semblance of normalcy. 

He loved that he had the time to be with Magnus, and that that time was rarely interrupted. 

Nights were spent in Magnus’ arms, more often than not. Alec had gotten used to waking up surrounded by Magnus in every way possible -- his arms, his scent, the constant buzzing that was his magic settling in the air around them. It had quickly become one of his favourite routines after their declarations of love following the slaughtering of the Downworlders by Valentine's hand. 

Alec had been awake on and off for about an hour before he decided to get up. Magnus hadn't moved from his position spooned up behind him -- it seemed like the warlock was in for a rare sleep-in. 

That was why Alec so carefully extracted himself from Magnus’ embrace. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to his lover, when Magnus rolled onto his front, arm outstretched over Alec’s spot. 

It wasn't rare that Alec found himself struck by just how much he loved this man, so when it happened again in that moment, he smiled and let the feeling wash over him. 

The realisation that he couldn't spend the day watching Magnus always pulled him away from doing just that. He sighed as silently as he could and started the task of finding his clothes. They'd at least started in the bedroom that night. The previous morning, Alec had been forced to duck around every piece of furniture Magnus had, trying to keep his bits from any eyes that might've seen him through the curtain-free windows. 

Alec managed to find every piece of clothing he'd worn the day before, except for one sock. Which was odd, because it wasn't like they threw their socks while undressing. Where one sock was, the other normally wasn't far away.

He dropped to his hands and knees and searched under the bed, then sat on the edge of the mattress (gently, so as to not wake Magnus) to feel along his legs to see if it was trapped in his pants, then searched through every nook and cranny the heavily-decorated room had. 

It wasn't until he turned with a defeated huff that he finally found the darn thing, held tightly in Magnus’ hand, right over the spot where Alec had been sleeping not ten minutes before. 

A barely-there grin adorned Magnus’ face -- it was the only thing he was wearing. There was no makeup, no jewellery, and when he'd open his eyes, there'd be no glamour, either.

“Cheeky Warlock,” Alec admonished fondly and slipped onto the bed to retrieve his sock, only to have Magnus’ smile grow as he rolled over and away from him. “C’mere.”

Magnus tucked the hand under his chest when Alec crawled over him. “What's the password?”

“As much as I'd love to play with you in bed today, Magnus,” Alec said, dropping down to kiss Magnus’ bare shoulder, then another to the bare ridge of his ear, “I have work to do. Demons to kill; bureaucrats to placate.”

His cat eyes shone brightly, playfully. “What's the password?” Magnus repeated. 

Alec straddled his hips and urged Magnus to turn over, but Magnus just stuffed the sock behind his back. He took a guess at the password and kissed Magnus, just a soft peck to his lips.

“Not it, darling; try again.”

So Alec did, bending down to kiss him harder, nipping at Magnus’ lips, slipping his tongue against Magnus’, enough that Magnus’ cheeks were flushed when they pulled away. 

“Hmm,” Magnus hummed and nuzzled into Alec’s chin. “Still not it.”

Alec rolled his eyes, but started to pepper Magnus’ jaw, neck and shoulders, leaving a mark or two where they would be visible if Magnus felt like wearing one of his tunics instead of a shirt. 

“Not quite, my love.” Alec’s breath caught at the endearment. It always did. 

Love. They were in love.

It didn't stop him from raising an eyebrow at Magnus, though. “Oh?” he asked and started to trail his mouth lower. He nipped at a nipple, then the other, and felt the rumble of Magnus’ chesty chuckle against his lips. 

“As much as I love the direction you're taking this in,” he paused to gasp when Alec’s kisses brought him to his belly button, “but that's not it, either.”

Alec wasn't too sure of that; he could feel Magnus’ hardness against his him.

“My Alexander, it is a password. What your mouth can say, not what it can do to me.” Magnus stifled a yawn and it might have been the most endearing thing Alec had ever seen. “Actually,” he continued, “this password from your lips does all sorts of wonderful things to me.”

Alec crawled back up Magnus’ body, cupped his face with his hands, and placed a long and languid kiss to Magnus’ mouth.

“I love you,” he said, meaning it more than ever, as he did with every time he said it, and Magnus positively glowed under him.

“I love you too.”

They kissed a little while longer, the sock and the day forgotten.


End file.
